


Glass hearts

by faery_truth



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faery_truth/pseuds/faery_truth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gajeel burst into the guild hall with such force the building shook in distress. “Levy!” Gajeel called out her name, desperation creeping into his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desperation

Gajeel burst into the guild hall with such force the building shook in distress. “Levy!” Gajeel called out her name, desperation creeping into his voice. 

He turned to jet and Droy demanding “Where is she? Where's Levy?” He stared expectantly at them both, when they didn't reply for several seconds his look turned ice cold bearing down on Jet and Droy. “Tell me where she is?!” He was pleading, begging, wishing they would just tell him. Gajeel would never let them see his weakness, how desperate he was. 

“Ha! Seriously bastard why the hell should we tell you?” Jet shot back. Jet could never forget what Gajeel had put team Shadow Gear. It clung to him, teasing him, forcing him to realise how weak he had been. How Jet hadn't been able to protect or help Levy. Even the thought of the traumatic experience sent shivers down his spine.

“Jet shut up.” Droy ordered and turned to face Gajeel. “She just left to go home. Why do you ask?” “Oh shit” Gajeel muttered under his breath “I...I saw the news. She might be in danger...” He trailed off wrapped up in his new thoughts. Gajeel snapped out of it returning to the conversation. “Look I just have to find her. Where does she live?” 

“You asshole! You just want to get into her pants! How dare you-” Jet erupted in anger.

“Here's her address and the route she takes.” Droy slipped Gajeel a piece of paper he had been writing on whilst Gajeel had been trapped in his own world. Gajeel uttered thanks to Droy and raced out into the cool dark night.


	2. Anger and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet is devastated by Droy's willingness to help Gajeel

Jet whom had been frozen to the spot in shock and terror at what Droy had just done stared at him in disbelief before coming back to his senses. “Droy! What the hell?! Are you mad?!” 

Droy sighed at his friend. They had been friends for as long as he could remember and both of them had very deep feelings for Levy but he knew that they would always just be friends. It amused Droy that Jet refused to accept this fate and continued to pursue her. 

In all fairness he too still pursued her but not for the same reasons, now he just wanted to protect his friends. “Jet were you listening to a word Gajeel said? He said he saw the news meaning that there is probably reason for him to concern himself with Levy's safety.” 

Jet was completely taken aback by what his mate had just said. It was true that he hadn't really been listening to what Gajeel had said; he had been too angry and filled with regret. He shook these thoughts from his head. “Then what the hell are we still here for? Let’s go! We have to make sure Levy is alright.” 

“Jet stop.” Droy said softly. “Gajeel is going after her. She'll be safe.” It pained them both to admit it but it was true. Levy would be safer with Gajeel than she would be if the two of them were with her. But the pain it brought them was near unbearable. All they'd ever wanted was to keep the frail small blue haired girl safe the moment they met her. 

“Why don't we go training for the day tomorrow?” 

The thought brought a smug smile to Jet's face. “Only so I can beat the crap out of that metal freak and for Levy too. Let’s do it!”


	3. Running out of time

Gajeel raced through the quiet, darkened streets of Magnolia glancing at the small piece of paper Droy had handed him to make sure he was going the right way. His heart was racing in exhaustion from running. 

Why was he doing this? Why did he care about the blue haired shrimp? He had been happily sat at home when the news had come on reporting that a gang of thugs were snatching helpless girls off the streets. Not one of them had yet been found. 

The shrimp was definitely helpless. Just upon hearing those words from the TV had caused Gajeel to bolt from the comfort of his home and charge to the guild where he had hoped he would find Levy enthralled by a book. Damn! He hoped she was ok. 

Gajeel wasn't sure why he felt this way about Levy but he couldn't stop the fluttering of his heart when he saw her. A sort of bond had formed between them since the events of Tenrou. They had barely spoken since then but she would give him a happy smile every once in a while that made him giddy with excitement. 

He slowed slightly as thoughts of Tenrou pushed into his mind... They had been fighting a chicken and a dog, the way Gajeel remembered it. Gajeel had been struggling and losing energy, tired from the pressure of battle and the constant thought of his promise to keep Levy safe. He had ordered her to go, to leave him so she could warn the others of the oncoming danger. Levy had seemed reluctant to go but that was ridiculous, right? So the shrimp left him some iron. That alone had spread warmth into every inch of Gajeel's tired body and given him a little more strength to keep on fighting. But what had caused him to smile with pure delusional joy in the midst of battle was the heart shape in the 'O' of iron. Was she trying to torture him? Why did it have to be a cute little heart? Why couldn't it just be a simple plain circle instead? With the picture of the heart of iron in his mind he managed to overcome the chicken freak and deranged dog, after taking a few bites of course to restore his strength.  
Gajeel had no idea how their relationship worked or what it would even be classed as but he was glad for it. Levy had been the only one to show him much kindness even in the after what he had done to her...   
Angered that he had been distracted by such thoughts when Levy might be in danger Gajeel increased his running speed and tore on. Within minutes he made it to her house. He didn't waste any time taking in the cute little cottage and rushed to the front door bashing it with his fists.   
“Levy! Levy answer the door! Levy please answer the door.” His voice faltered a little as seconds ticked by and she didn't answer the door, was he too late? No, he couldn't accept that. He pounded at the door again shouting at the top of his lungs. “Levy!”   
The door suddenly flew open and Levy appeared tired and confused dressed in an overbearingly cute nightgown. Damn she looked hot in Gajeel's eyes. Relief spread across his face seeing her there, where she was safe and unharmed.  
“G-Gajeel.” Levy stammered still tired after being woken from her sleep and completely shocked to see Gajeel – Gajeel – at her door so late at night. “What are you doing here?”   
He stuck his hand up in a sign to make a one meaning to say one moment. He was exhausted from all the running and needed to catch his breath. “I umm I saw the news and I thought you might be in danger so I...I thought I would come see if you were ok.” Gajeel managed between breaths.   
Levy was touched by Gajeel’s efforts - he was obviously tired and worn out, how far had he run? A tingling sensation swirled in her stomach sending shivers up her spine. “The news?” She questioned.  
“Gang of thugs. Picking up young girls. Some missing. Nobody has seen them.” Gajeel managed it raspy breaths.  
“Gajeel! I...” Levy was at a loss for words. He had run all the way here just to make sure she was safe. “Thank you.” She smiled at him, warmed by his obvious concern for her. Levy had developed certain feelings for Gajeel and she knew it was way more than just friendly but she had never been sure of how Gajeel felt about her. But this, this had to prove something.   
“So you’re ok? When you walk home in the dark you should get Droy and Jet to walk you, it'd be safer.”   
“I'm fine and yeah I will. Gajeel you really didn't have to...” She trailed off unsure of what to say because she wanted him to be concerned; she wanted him to be here, to see him.   
“I should go. I don’t need to be here anymore. I know that you’re safe. Bye.” Shocked by the brunt goodbye Levy's heart pounded and was desperate for him to stay just for a little longer. “Gajeel wait.”   
He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her, she couldn't read his facial expression but she still felt herself blush slightly. “It's cold and dark and you look exhausted. Stay. I have cocoa. You can stay until you regain your strength and catch your -”   
“Damn it Levy!” The sudden outburst rendered Levy to stunned silence. “What's wrong with you? Why are you being nice to me?” He exclaimed.   
“Gajeel I-I don't know what you mean. What are you talking about? I don't understand!” Annoyed by his outburst after she was just trying to be nice to him.   
“Levy.” He sounded pained. “I hurt you. You were in the hospital. You were bleeding and in so much pain. I don't deserve your kindness. I don't deserve anything from you. I-I have to go.” He started to turn away.   
That's why he was always so distant from everyone at the guild, from Levy, she suddenly understood. He hated himself for what he had done and the suffering he had caused, especially for Levy and had not yet forgiven himself.   
“Gajeel! Wait please!” Desperation rang through her voice but she didn't care. She ran forward tripping on her on feet falling like a clumsy ballerina. He moved towards her with ease and caught her easily in his arms.   
Their eyes caught each other locked in a trance. She searched his eyes looking for something anything that might give her a clue as to how he felt. Gajeel looked away and placed Levy back on her feet carefully.   
Once again he turned to walk away but Levy grabbed onto his hand forbidding him to leave, not that she would have been able to stop him if she really wanted to. This gave her hope because surely if he had wanted to go, really wanted to go, he would've?   
“That’s the reason why? Because you haven't forgiven yourself for hurting me or anybody else in the guild have you?” Levy asked, he turned his head away in shame despite of himself.   
How did the shrimp have this power over him?   
“Gajeel, it's not your fault.” He tried to start to walk away from her again, the conversation was too painful. She gripped his hand harder, demanding him silently to stay and listen to her. “It's not your fault. You just got mixed in with the wrong guild. You were lost and Jose was there for you. I don't blame you for that. Nobody hates you for what you did Gajeel. You’re forgiven by everybody at the guild. Trust me.” She paused, letting what she had said sink in. “And as for what happened to me.”   
Gajeel suddenly looked away in anger, upset and pure disgust as he thought back to what he had done to the shrimp. “I forgive you Gajeel. I don't hate you. Please, stop punishing yourself.”   
He looked at her in earnest seeing the defiant truth spread across her face and shining through in her eyes. “Levy.” He slumped back against the porch fence utterly defeated; accidently dragging her down with him as he had forgotten she still held his hand.   
She flopped with a thud next to him as thoughts rushed around in her mind, conversing with herself; They were so close, her heart was thumping against her chest she thought it might actually jump out and he was so, so hot. Those perfectly toned and tanned muscles. Stop thinking like this, get a grip. This is supposed to be serious. But… No return to the conversation.   
“Gajeel, please just forgive yourself. I don't hate you. I can't.”   
“Damn Levy I don't understand you. How can you not hate somebody who did that to you?” Gajeel emphasised the word that not daring to voice his actions. “Just because.” She replied simply. He raised his eyebrows at her questioningly.   
“Well, I-I I don't know how to explain it.” Levy protested. She was more of a bookworm than express her feelings to others.  
“Just say it Levy.” Gajeel ordered. Levy could tell he was rethinking staying and decidedly continued.  
“I saw your bad side and experienced it first-hand. But then I saw and met your good side. Like on Tenrou... You're not a bad person Gajeel, I-I know it.”   
Their eyes locked again and her face turned to the shade of crimson. He smiled and said “You're crazy shrimp.”   
“Hey! I'm not a shrimp.” She thumped his arm as he raised an eyebrow at her. Gajeel swiftly stood, lifted Levy into his arms despite her protest and took her into her home lingering in the kitchen so he could hold her for that little bit longer. It felt so right for him. That was where she was supposed to be; in his arms. He set her down again and grinned awkwardly. “How about that cocoa?”


	4. Nice moments and awkward times

Levy nervously set to work at making cocoa feeling Gajeel’s eyes watching her with curiosity. Gajeel sighed in despair, she looked way too cute and he didn’t want to leave. “I should probably go. I shouldn’t be here; I’m not myself when I’m… I’m not safe.”  
In a small fit of fear that he might leave Levy said as sweetly and as pleading as her conscience would allow her said “but you haven’t even had nay cocoa yet. I’ve made enough for two.”  
There were parts of Gajeel that still terrified Levy like his constantly changing mood and sheer power; he had been able to put her life in danger so incredibly easily. But Levy refused to believe that he was all bad.  
Gajeel wasn’t a cruel person, he was just misunderstood and in a lot of pain. She could see it in his eyes and hear it ring through in his voice as well as the anger burning bright. That anger was not subjected at anybody else other than himself. Levy could see what an amazing person Gajeel could be, if only he’d let himself.  
There were also parts of Levy that wanted to force herself upon him so he could hold her, touch her. She wanted him in ways that she could never speak aloud but enjoyed fantasising about in her dreams. She wanted him in ways that sent searing heat to her cheeks and quickened her heart.  
Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Gajeel suddenly at her side. “One glass won’t hurt I suppose” He said in his usual gruff tones. He took the deliciously hot and steaming mug of cocoa from her. Their fingers brushed slightly as he took the mug from her forcing Gajeel to look away to conceal the redness that had rushed to his cheeks.  
Gajeel chugged the hot cocoa down quickly immediately regretting it as it burned his throat on the way down. “I should go now, I’m finished.”  
“Already?” Levy asked in surprise, she had tried to make it as hot as possible so he would have had to take longer drinking it. Anything to prolong the time she spent with him.  
“Yeah. It was really nice.” He smiled. “Well I should go now. Lily will be wondering where I am.”  
Levy nodded in reply and they walked in silence to the front door. “Be carefull, Gajeel and thanks for looking out for me.”  
“Yeah I will” He began to descend the porch steps and then stopped halfway. “Hey Levy thank you. Nobody has been this nice to me in a, well, a long time. Bye shrimp.” Gajeel flashed her a wicked grin and practically jogged the rest of the way home not daring to look back in case his better sense failed and decided to follow his heart and convinced him to go back.   
The shrimp had been able to throw his entire world into confusion. Damn, this wasn’t fair.


	5. Advice from Pantherlily

Gajeel walked into his home to find Pantherlily doing press-ups in the front room. “Hey Gajeel.” He ignored his best friend and continued straight to his room. Gajeel couldn't decide whether or not he wanted to talk about the events that had transpired that night. He knew if he decided to that Lily would be there for him. He trusted Lily with everything.  
He flopped onto his bed and let the need for sleep overpower him.  
He was awoken by soft tapping at the door. “Hello?” He said, slightly annoyed that somebody had woken him from his sleep.  
“Only me.” Pantherlily said with purpose as he strode into the room. “So do you want to talk about it? Or train? Those are your two options.”  
Gajeel smiled. “You’re an asshole, you know that?”  
Lily grinned. “Yeah, what happened?”  
“She’s ok. She was fine, at home; I think she was asleep before I got there. We talked.” Gajeel hesitated; he never had been one to express his feelings. “It was nice. I enjoyed her company. She says I’m forgiven. That she doesn't hate me that she forgives me and can see the goodness in me.”  
“Then why do you still refuse to believe it?” Pantherlily sighed, gees was he stubborn. “I know you don’t want to hear it Gajeel that you want to be punished for what you did. But that won’t fix anything. Solitude won’t bring you any happiness. You know what you need. Now you have to let that happen. Do something about it, Gajeel.”  
“I’m not in solitude! I have you don’t I?”  
“Of course you have me fool! But you can’t pass through life with just me. I won’t always be there.”  
These dangerous words struck a painful cord with Gajeel. He knew that Lily had dreams too, dreams he desperately wanted to follow and the only thing preventing the exceed from leaving was him. “I’m sorry Lily. I just don’t know how. I deserve this pain after I caused them all so much.”  
“You've suffered enough Gajeel. Even when you had Jose you were never truly happy. But with Fairy Tail, with Levy, you can be. Let it go Gajeel. Forget the past; there is nothing anybody can do now. What has been done is done. Now move on and go after what you want.” Lily yawned wildly. “I’m off to the guild, you coming?”  
“Is it ok if I stay home? Do some training here? I have some things I need to think about.”  
“Whatever, the choice is yours. I’ll see you later. Bye.”  
“What are we doing for food tonight?”  
“No idea.” Lily said, waving goodbye.  
***  
The guild was as noisy and rowdy as usual as Levy chose an undisturbed spot in the corner to read her book. Gray and Natsu were arguing, daring a fight to break out at any moment. Elfman was explaining to Lisanna, Mirajane and Evergreen what a true man was. Cana was demanding more drinks, after already drinking Macao and Wakaba under the table.  
Fried was staring at Laxus, hearts dancing in his eyes as the blonde mage was slumped against a wall. Charla was lecturing Happy. Happy obeying her every command saying with enthusiasm “aye sir!” Lucy sat talking to Erza. Reedus was painting the typical picture of the guild that everyone was so accustomed too. Levy smiled, she loved being here; joining Fairy Tail had been the best decision of her life.  
Not everything was perfect though. Levy had amazing friends and a family that was perfect in its own way but she didn't have Gajeel. She was startled when Pantherlily appeared next to her with two drinks in his hands; she hadn't even seen him enter and where was Gajeel? They usually came in together.  
“Mind if I sit?”  
“Not at all.” Levy smiled at the small cat before returning her gaze to the door.  
Lily sat on the bench next to her. “I brought you a soda. Gajeel’s at home.” He said as if reading Levy’s mind. “Why don’t you go see him?”  
“Go see him?! No, I just, I don’t know. Things are…complicated. And thanks for the soda.”  
“Why not? I’m sure he’d appreciate the company.” He paused. “Especially from you. Maybe you could take some food down with you? I think we’re out at the moment. I’ll go shopping later.”  
“Lily I-I-I don’t know. What wou-”  
Lily cut her off. “Go see him Levy. Here.” He discretely pushed a piece of paper with an address on it across the table. With that he got up and went to join Happy and Charla.  
Levy packed her stuff away quietly and slowly. Went to the bar and asked Mirajane for some food for three to go and then set out to find Gajeel’s home, her body buzzing with unexpected excitement and anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying so far. Please leave comments - praise or criticism much appreciated.


	6. Picnic...

“Hey Gajeel.” A soft voice sounded from behind him. He spun round, startled to hear anybody, and saw Levy standing there. She looked especially beautiful this morning, the light catching her face to warm her complexion. It was almost angelic. A smile crept mischievously crept onto his face.   
“Hey. I wasn’t expecting anybody…” he said looking down at his shirtless body drenched in sweat from the workout he had previously been doing. Levy’s face reddened, she had been so focused on staying calm, controlled and collected trying to figure out what to say she hadn’t noticed his perfect body yet.   
His flawless muscles glistened in the sunlight. The sun caught every angle of his bare chest in just the right way, defining every inch.  
“I-I…I don’t mind. Sorry this is a little sudden. I guess I should’ve checked.” Levy said sheepishly, now uncertain of coming here.  
“No it’s fine. I’m glad you came.” Gajeel said the last part a little more quietly. “I was just about to finish up and take a shower…but that can wait. What have you got there” He indicated the large bag she held that smelled of something delicious.  
“Oh umm Lily said you were out of food and I thought you might be hungry.”  
“Wow thanks. Do you mind waiting just a second? I’m going to go get cleaned up.” He walked off to the back door. Before going inside he popped his head around the corner. “Don’t go anywhere.”  
Levy responded with a smile. She took the time he was gone to sort her hair, dress and re-apply small amount of lip-gloss she had applied before coming looking at her reflection in the window.  
Gajeel returned now wearing a casual black top and trousers that complimented his figure. He was carrying what looked like a blanket which he set down on the grass of his small garden. “Picnic?”  
“Yeah, I’d like that.”  
“Good.” He sounded relieved. “It’s a bit of a mess inside” He chuckled. “I like the outdoors though so in many ways this is better.”  
“I like the indoors.” Levy laughed nervously. “But this is really nice, I like it here. How come your house is so far away from the guild? We’re barely in Fiore now.”  
“You sure you don’t mind eating out here?” Ignoring the last part of her speech.  
“Yeah. This is great.”  
“It was Lily’s idea. He said it would be good training. We usually race to see who can get to the guild first. A test of endurance, skill and logical thinking.”  
“That’s why you always burst into the guild panting.” Levy laughed aloud wholeheartedly. She finished unpacking the food. “I wasn’t sure how hungry you were so I got enough for three. I didn’t know if Lily would come back either.”  
“Thanks, it looks great. From Mirajane?”  
“Uh yeah, how did you know?”  
“The Fairy Tail symbol is on the packaging. She makes great food.”  
“Yeah it’s pretty fantastic.”  
They spoke, they ate and they laughed. Everything seemed so normal and perfect yet there was still that underlying tension from the previous night.  
“Levy…”  
She turns to look at him. “Yeah?”  
“I umm it’s about the other night.”  
“Yeah. I understand we’ll forget it ever happened.”  
His facial expression changed, he looked appalled and then laughed. “I really am a bastard otherwise you wouldn’t think that I wouldn’t want to speak about it.” Although he had laughed Levy could hear the torment in his voice.  
“You do want to talk about it?”  
“Yeah…am I really so terrible?” The question was more directed at himself than her, punishing himself.  
“No! I just assumed…I’m sorry. It’s just you never usually seem to want to talk about things. I’m sorry.” Levy exclaimed bursting into tears.  
He gasped and pulled her into his arms. “Hey what are the tears for shrimp?”  
She smiled slightly at him using the word shrimp. “I’m such an idiot. I’m so sorry Gajeel. I shouldn’t have been so quick to judge. I’m sorry.” She wept and burrowed her face into his torso.  
He pulled her closer to him. “You’re not an idiot. I understand. Please don’t cry.” He begged her desperately as he enveloped her in an intimate embrace. “Don’t cry. I don’t want to see you upset. Please.”  
She forcefully stopped her tears and turned to look at him. "Gajeel I’m sorry…I should clear away the food. Want a drink?" She tried to move away but he firmly and gently held her in place, his dark gorgeous eyes never leaving her face.  
"Stay. The food and drinks can wait. Just let me hold you for a while." He took her delicate hand in his large rough hand and squeezed it gently.  
"Don't let me go"  
"I won't." He promised as she snuggled into his warmth.  
"I really am thirsty though…"  
He smirked and wrapped his arms further around her small body capturing her.  
***  
"Gajeel?" He lazily opened one eye to look at levy. "Could we get those drinks now?"  
He grinned wickedly at her as he leaned forward. Levy's heart raced, lump rose to her throat, her breathing quickened - oh god he was going kiss her! "Sure. Let’s go." Levy's heart sank; he had only been teasing her. Bastard.  
Did he know the effect he had on her?  
They separated themselves from their cuddle and Gajeel rose before taking her hand, pulling her up and then leading the way to the kitchen. Never letting go.  
He opened the fridge to inspect what he had on offer which wasn't much. "We have soda or beer."  
"Soda is good." He poured her a glass and then helped himself to some too, gulping the refreshing cold drink down in seconds.  
"So umm what now?" Levy asked a little nervously.  
He moved in front of her so their bodies were inly cm apart. "What do you want to do?"  
"I don't know." She said putting her drink down. "Any suggestions?"  
He flashed her another wicked grin. "A few."  
Levy's breath caught in her throat, her palms were sweating - she could so easily reach forward and kiss him right now. Before she could do anything he grabbed her and pulled her down the hallway. "This is the sitting room. It’s a little more comfortable."  
And there’s a TV Levy thought, is this seriously what he wanted to do? Watch TV? She sighed in frustration and fell back onto the sofa, closing her eyes.  
"Levy? Are you ok?" Gajeel asked filled with concern. She opened her eyes to find him kneeled on the sofa in front of her.  
"I think I need to go." She admitted.  
"But I…never mind."  
"No not never mind just tell me Gajeel."  
"I want you to stay. I don't want you to go anywhere."  
"Those thugs won’t snatch me up in the daylight and besides I can get to the guild easily enough."  
"That wasn't the point." He muttered standing up. "I'll walk you to the guild though. I have to get some food for me and Lily anyway."  
She didn't move from her spot in the sofa. "What was the point Gajeel?"  
"I like spending time with you…a lot. I don't want you to go to the guild where Jet and Droy will be… I want you to stay here with me. And you never listened to what my suggestions were."  
"I'll stay. I don't really want to go. I just didn't want to watch TV."  
"Me neither."  
A wicked grin spread across Gajeel's face, he knelt before her once again took her hand in his and squeezed gently. Then he leaned forward, their lips found each other effortlessly as his hands slipped around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling them closer together. His tongue teased her lips until they parted and allowed it to expertly slip through and roll around hers. Her hands slid down from his neck traveling over his chest grabbing his shirt and pulling them together.  
They both savoured every moment. She inhaled his delicious sweet and rough scent, enjoying his warmth in this personal and erotic moment. It was fuelled by longing, desperation, passion, need and pure burning desire.  
The kiss continued until they were both lacking much needed air supply. Their lips parted and he rested his forehead on hers panting. Gajeel had the same wicked grin planted on his face but this time it was filled with joy too.  
He moved and sat in the corner of the coach. "Come here." He coaxed and she did with no objections. She snuggled into his lap and he held her once more. They stayed like this for hours. Not talking, not laughing just enjoying being there together, their bodies entangled on the sofa.  
Eventually Levy fell asleep and Gajeel carefully got her in his arms so he could carry her without waking her and took her to his bedroom and placed her within the sheets so she didn't get cold before returning to the sitting room to watch TV and order some food.


	7. Breakfast

The rough pitter-patter of rain against the roof caused Levy to stir from blissful dreams. She yearned to stay under the warmth of the thick quilt that smelled metallic with a tinge of leather and of sweet beer. But as hard as she tried to fight the noise her eyes flew open and all remembrance of her dreams washed away. Levy knew trying to go back to sleep would be hopeless so she reluctantly slid out of bed. She realised at that moment that it wasn’t her bed, nor was this her room. The recollection of what had happened last night hit her like a tidal wave that could only be described as bountiful. She had kissed Gajeel. He had kissed her. A lot.  
Levy could make it the vague sounds of a TV down the hallway and gleefully made her way towards it knowing who would be there. She carefully opened the door and walked into the room. Gajeel was stretched out on the sofa, shirtless, drinking a beer. He looked up when she walked in and smiled. It was the most genuine smile Levy had ever seen Gajeel use. Completely refreshing. Levy smiled in return and moved to take a place beside Gajeel but instead he turned so he was laid flat on his back, muscles flexing as he did so, and pulled Levy down to lay on top of him instead. The initial shock of the smooth move subsided and Levy relaxed in his arms.  
“Nice bed hair by the way.” Gajeel said. Horror flooded through Levy, she had always suffered from terrible bed hair. Her hair had the tendency to become increasingly wild and unruly in her sleep. Immediately she wiggled to break free and make a beeline for the bathroom (not that she knew where it was) but Gajeel held her steady. “It’s cute, don’t worry about it. Besides you’re warm and I’m cold. Stay here?”  
“But I-”  
“I like it.” Gajeel cut in. She really did look frigging adorable freshly awoken Gajeel thought and smiled like a foolish schoolboy. “Want some breakfast?”  
Levy couldn’t prevent the warmth that encompassed her face and ran to her ears. Gajeel had complimented her twice within the space of two minutes. It was quite a spectacle; he definitely wasn’t known for having a soft side. “Breakfast?”  
“Yep, breakfast.”  
“At three in the morning?” Levy asked genuinely befuddled. What kind of person had breakfast at three in the morning?  
“Yep. One of the best times to have breakfast.” Gajeel said smugly.  
“It is?”  
“Yes it is. There’s an 24 hour convenience store open down the road, lets go.” Gajeel said moving swiftly to place Levy on her feet before grabbing his abandoned shirt and pulling it on. “The old man who owns it makes me breakfast once a week. He’s a great cook. Even better than Mira.”  
Levy looked at Gajeel with an expression that he couldn’t read. He decided it was a good idea to continue talking. “I help him out every now again and I helped him fix up the store when it got burnt. Some bastards came and set the place on fire. Anyway, he’s always stargazing at about this time. He even has a telescope. I think you’ll enjoy it.”  
Gajeel held out his hand and thankfully Levy took it, entwining their fingers together. Her expression had changed again. There was a mixture of happiness, astonishment and bliss present clouded a little with confusion and angst.  
“Levy, do you like me?”  
The abrupt question dazed and shocked Levy. Where had it come from? “When you say like in which way do you mean?” Levy replied after seeing the seriousness in Gajeel’s eyes.  
“Do you like me in a romantic way or a friendly way? I need to know because the thing is I’m a bit terrified.” Gajeel stumbled out. Now he looked vulnerable and wary. “I like you, Levy, an awful lot and it isn’t just as friends anymore. If you don’t-”  
“Gajeel. I like you. And it’s definitely not as friends. And I definitely would not have let you kiss me last night if I didn’t like you.” Levy cut in stating words that brought joy to Gajeel and set his heart racing.  
“Can I try it again?” Gajeel said, seductively licking his lips.  
Levy inaudibly gasped a little at the motion. His lips were soft and tentative and tasted wonderful. “W-what?”  
“Can I kiss you again?” Gajeel said as he pulled Levy towards him, wrapping his arms around her hips so their faces were only millimetres apart. Levy felt like she would melt and could only manage a nod in reply. Gajeel had stolen her with the perfect kiss. Gajeel didn’t need any more conformation. “Stargazing can wait for a few minutes.” He said his voice seductively low sending Levy into a crazed daze of desire. He pulled Levy that little bit closer so that their lips met. An infusion of craving, elation and longing.

**Author's Note:**

> Gajevy is one of my favorite pairings from Fairy Tail. I'm taking the story one step at a time and seeing where it takes me. Any criticism, praise and ideas of what you would like to see happen will be fondly appreciated :)


End file.
